When the sun won't rise no more
by fishbird
Summary: Naruto is longing for death, but doesn't want to die. Sasuke is confused and wont leave Naruto alone. In the mist of dark emotions, danger and fearful discoveries, seeds for something bright begins to grow.
1. Chapter 1

**Recently I've been thinking that I need to go over these old chapters and improve them. So I did and this is the result. I have changed it a lot and I hope that it's for the better. Still, I have no beta-reader so if anyone feel the need to express themselves…then please do. I don't mind flamers, but constructive criticism is off course the better end of the stick. Hope you enjoy!**

**When the sun won't rise no more**

A young man was walking down the busy street. His hair wavered in the slight wind and his blue eyes held a steady gaze on the horizon. The clothes he wore were torn in several places, making tan skin show from time to time. The boy was badly beaten, but no one seemed to care. The only reactions he received were disgust and disapproving looks. Some people even got out of their way to avoid him.

As Naruto reached his apartment door he thought '_Finally!_' and dropped the grin he always plastered on his face every time he went outdoors.

This flat was his sacred place. Not because it was some kind of Nirvana for him or even that he liked this place, but because this was the only place he allowed himself to drop the act.

Uzumaki Naruto was the demon carrier of Konoha. He was feared, despised, outcaste, but most of all he was hated. He used to say to himself that it did not matter to him whether they hated him or not, he didn't need them. He wouldn't respond to the hateful words they sad do him. And that felt good. It felt like he had beaten them, outsmarted them in their own league. It hadn't taken very long time until he was shown **just** how much he needed them. Suddenly he was not allowed to shop for groceries, he was kicked out from his previous apartment and one day this weekly beatings started. He never attempted to fight back. It was of no use. By doing that he would give them a reason to kill him. After all, he was a danger to society. Sometimes he wanted to ask the Hokage why they just didn't kill him after the seal, but he figured that it would to ask for an execution. That was another question one could ask for it wasn't like he actually wanted to live, it was just that… He didn't want to die. His death would be their victory and he couldn't stand that thought. The celebration that they without a doubt would have. There was also another reason…but not one important enough to think about….or recognise for that matter… It would be best to just forget about it. That's right, just forget about it.

Naruto sat down on his bed and sighed. He needed to get his thoughts out of his head. **Why** couldn't he spare himself the agony and just move on? Because he needed it so much, came the immediate reply from his head. He groaned and buried his face in his hands.

Love. As corny as it sound, he wanted to experience love. He knew that if he got to feel that he wouldn't have any fears of dieing. If he got to feel the warmth of another person next to him, or whatever the loved ones feel, he knew he could die happy. But it was impossible. He knew that. No one would ever like, god forbid love, the demon carrier. That was just a fact. Now restless he walked up to the bathroom mirror. He put on his mask and just watched his face in the mirror. How it looked with the split lip and multiple wounds, still smiling and gaze steady. It hurt. Not the wounds, well the wounds too, but mostly the fake smile. The smile that fooled everyone. He dropped the mask once more. It was exhausting. The smiles, the laughs, the constant fear of being discovered. And it was hard. It was hard to not see the glares, not hear their harsh words and to not feel their beatings. Today had been especially hard. The training with team seven had consisted of a lot of insults, which of many were true. He wasn't this stupid before. Maybe all the hits Sakura and the villagers placed on his head finally had gotten to his brain and damaged something. Or maybe it was the malnutrition, or the lack of sleep. He had seen the villager gang that usually beet him up, but he didn't try to hide or get away today. There just wasn't any resistance within him anymore.

He got out from his bathroom to get some clean clothes. That's when he heard the knocking.

_**SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru **_

Sasuke paused in front of the door. He was supposed to bring Naruto some mission scrolls. He didn't have to deliver them tonight, but since he wanted nothing planned for his free day he figured he would have to do it now. '_So this was where Naruto lived? Very well, here it goes.'_ Sasuke knocked.

"Knock." _'What was that?'_ Naruto thought. The sound was heard again and Naruto felt the panic creep onto him. _'O, fuck! I can't take another one. I have to pretend that I didn't make it home.'_ The intensity of the knocking increased and Naruto felt his heartbeat do the same as he held his breath just to not do any sound that would tell on him. After a while it stopped and he could hear steps slowly leaving. He gently let out the breath he had been holding and slumped down on the bed. He could feel his whole body shiver. That had been so close. Nobody had ever before tried to get him from his apartment and the thought that the violence might increase frightened him. He felt exhausted and decided to hurry up into the shower before he fell asleep upon the bed. While discarding his clothes all the way into the bathroom, he made sure to not spill too much dirt and blood around him.

_**SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru **_

Sasuke had been about to force Narutos window open when he saw Naruto sitting on the edge of the bed. _'If he was home, then why couldn't he open the fucking door?' _At the exact moment, Naruto stood up and started to undress while walking to the supposed bathroom.

Sasuke was entranced. He hadn't expected to see cuts and bruises colouring the blonde's body. It wasn't like he hadn't seen anything worse; it was just that when Naruto left the practise today he could have sworn that he didn't have these wounds. It looked like he had gotten into a really bad fight and some of the cuts reminded him of torture. What had the blond gotten himself into? What usually looked like a smooth, well muscled body was now a mess of blue and black along with streaks of bright and rusty red. He could feel the anger starting to boil inside. Naruto left the training area just about two hours ago. Whatever happened had to be something quick. _'Naruto is keeping things from me. What the hell have the blonde idiot been up to? Naruto is strong, like me. There are not many people that can take him down. Especially not that fast. This must have been done by someone outstanding. Someone like my brother. Why didn't he tell me? I deserve to know.' _

Hell bent on getting some answers, he forced the window open and hopped inside. He could hear the sound of water running in the other room. _'Always question your enemy when vulnerable'_ he thought as he quietly entered the bathroom.

"Why are you looking like someone beat you to a pulp?" He asked. Naruto turned around, shock evident on his features. "What the…"

"Why?" Sasuke pushed. Trying not to blush at Naruto naked body.

"Out! I did not invite you to my home." Naruto shouted while trying to shield himself from Sasukes Sharingan red eyes.

"Answer me Naruto. Who did this?"

"Fuck off Sasuke. We both know you don't really care, so why pretend? If you came here looking for someone to fight, you came to the wrong place. I'm dead tired and going to bed."

Naruto did not know what to think. Why was Sasuke so interested in him all of a sudden?

"Was it my brother? I know not just anybody could do this much damage to you." At those words Narutos eyes widened and he stared at Sasuke before bursting into laughter.

"Is that your twisted way of telling me that I don't suck? Or is it just your usual obsession with Itachi?"

"He killed my clan."

"Obsession it was…"

"You don't know what its like, so don't you even try to judge me!"

Well you obviously don't know shit about me ether, so why don't you just lay off for a bit! It wasn't Itachi. I'm not lying to you. You can go home now."

Naruto turned his back to Sasuke since he expected him to leave now. The water had just turned warm and he almost groaned in pleasure at the clean wet warmth as he rinsed his hair from shampoo.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had not moved even one millimetre. He knew that since Itachi was out of the picture, he had no real reason to stay, but it was like he was routed on the spot.

'_What happened to him? This is not the Naruto I know. He is so cynical and-'_ Sasuke stopped to think there. Actually he stopped to breathe and it felt like his heart stopped for a moment too. Naruto was soaping himself, completely unaware of that Sasuke was still in the room.

'_Naruto is…Sexy.'_ At that thought a blush was making its way up to his face, but he willed it down….. And the previous thought too. Narutos sexiness was not the top priority problem. First came this new personality of his.

Naruto turned off the water and was about to get out of the shower when he noticed something that was not supposed to be there. Sasuke.

"Why the hell are you still here?!"

Sasuke who didn't really know that himself, just turned on his safety glare. At that Naruto stilled. Uncertainty started to spread inside Naruto. He didn't know what to do. Did Sasuke actually care for him?... No, he was probably just curious. After all, I can't be everyday you get to see your fellow team mate all beaten up for no obvious reason. Maybe he hadn't given up on a little late night fighting? Or he still thought that Itachi did it…. _'Little do you know'_ he thought. Naruto decided that there was no safe approach to this, so he tried to ignore Sasuke as much as he possibly could.

After drying himself off, he entered the bedroom again. After all he had forgot to take clean clothes into the bathroom. Sasuke followed. Naruto slipped on some boxers and put off the lights before he lay down in bed. Sasuke just stood there, looking at him. Finally, he said something.

"Aren't you going to cover up your wounds?"

Naruto turned around to face him with a frown on his face and a question in his eyes.

"What do you care? You aren't even supposed to be here." He said.

"Hn… You will get blood on your sheets."

"I'll wash them." Naruto replied.

"The stains won't go away."

"It will still be clean."

"No it won't."

"Yes it will."

"No it won't."

"What do you want, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Don't **hn** me, you broke into my home and now your interrogating slash arguing with me. Still uninvited in my home, I might add. So just tell me your fucking business here and then leave me the fuck alone!"

At that Sasuke remembered his real mission here. He started to unpack the mission scrolls that he was carrying.

"Here" Sasuke said as he handed the scrolls to the unsuspecting Naruto. Naruto sighed.

"A mission."

"Yes. You are expected to read this scrolls tomorrow and prepare, so that you are ready for the mission Thursday morning."

Naruto put the scrolls on the floor beside his bed and looked Sasuke deep in the eyes.

"Was that all?"

Sasuke really didn't want to answer because for some reason he felt that he couldn't leave Naruto like this. The result turned out to be that he was just standing there, still looking at Naruto, like he didn't understand. Like a fool. Naruto huffed surprised;

"Well, you should at least answer me teme."

Sasuke stared back, equally surprised.

"Where is your medic kit?" he said before even noticing the thought in his head. Mentally he sighed. He truly was a genius.

"I'm all out of supplies, but I don't think that I will really need them for this. This will be healed in time for the mission."

Sasuke was baffled. Narutos back looked like a war zone and he expected it to heal in a little more then one day? He shook his head slowly. Somewhere inside his mind he was disappointed too. He had found the prefect excuse to be near and touch Naruto, to wrap his arms around hi…_'WHAT! Mind out of the gutter, Sasuke. Focus._'

"I don't believe you." He said.

"Well you do or you don't, its still going to happen." Naruto sighed. "Are you going to stand there all night?" Sasuke just blinked. "Truthfully it's a little unnerving to have you staring at me when I'm trying to sleep. Want to stay the night? You could at least make yourself comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. _'Mind out of the gutter. Mind o…'_

"I'm just saying that if we are going to discuss things, it would be better to do it fully awake."

Sasuke nodded and looked around the room. "And where am I supposed to sleep then?"

Naruto let his gaze sweep across the room to, before he said.

"Beside me it seems."

"No way! I'm not going to get covered in your dirt. If you have a habit of sleeping bloody, then I don't even want to try to imagine what filth could be in there."

Naruto just looked at him, but you could see the hurt in his eyes.

"All right. Just stand there or go home then. See what I care." Naruto turned around so that his back was facing Sasuke and his face unreachable to Sasukes eyes.

Sasuke didn't say a word. He knew that he had done something stupid from the response he got. Carefully he stripped off all clothes but his boxers before opening the covers and slipping inside the bed beside Naruto. He knew that he didn't want to go before he had this all figured out so he might as well sleep here too.

Naruto who had not been expecting this, took a short inhale of breath when he felt Sasukes warm skin against his. It was almost burning. Trusting. It felt so good. He wanted more.

"Good night Naruto." Naruto froze a little, surprised of the friendly greeting.

"Eeeh… Good night to you to Sasuke."

Shortly after that both boys drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello everybody! I'm still looking for a beta-reader or anyone that would give me feedback on how to write, so if you see something that needs correction or is just simply bad, please write me. Hope that you enjoy the story. Here it comes..**

**When th****e sun won't rise no more**

**Ch 2**

Sasuke awoke to a sunlit room and the gentle sound of paper moving.

'_Where am I?'_ He looked around the room and saw Naruto reading scrolls. He had an urge to say something, but was distracted by the calm posterior of his friend. Naruto looked so peaceful right now. He remembered last night now, but luckily it came back to him slowly.

He felt a little ashamed about his thoughts and acting the other night, which made all this very awkward, but there was nothing he could do about it now. He should probably go home and make something useful of the day. Though thing was that he didn't feel like it. He wanted to know what happened to Naruto. He had slept so good tonight. Probably due to the physical contact he had received all night. And he wanted more. He wanted Naruto to come up here and lie down on the bed beside him. He felt like something was missing right next to his body.

"Oi, Naruto. Come here"

Naruto looked up from the scrolls surprised.

"G…god morning."

"Yeah. Come here."

Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down. Sasuke on the other hand sat up so that he was facing the side of Narutos head. He had a plan.

"Let me examine you."

Narutos eyes widened in panic, but Sasuke missed that as he was distracted by the nearby body. He could both feel the warmth and smell the unique smell radiate off of Naruto. It really was harder then it looked to not just hug him right there.

"Take of your shirt."

Naruto did so, but remained very stiff and nervous. Sasuke bended and twisted all over so that he could see the wounds close up. Surprised he noted that Naruto really did not lie to him the other day. The bruises were yellowing and the wounds had started to close up. He let his fingers trace the sometimes soft, sometimes rough skin. Naruto shuddered. Sasuke crashed back to reality just then and reluctantly removed his fingers from Narutos warm body. He signalled for Naruto to face him and when he did, Sasuke looked him deep in the eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

Naruto looked away, unwilling to answer. Sasukes hand reached out to Narutos face and forced him to face his gaze.

"Who did this to you?" He said again. Naruto looked away again and Sasuke sighed. This would be a nightmare. 'Why wasn't he speaking?' Frustrated he said.

"Fine! Tell me when you are ready. I'm not going to drag it out of you."

Naruto nodded at that and was just about to go to the scrolls in the corner then Sasukes and captured his wrist.

"Just…sit with me for a while." He said. Naruto faced him with a grin. His confidence returned when the attention wasn't on his wounds.

"You are awfully cuddly today, Sasuke. Am I so Narutolichios that you can't get enough of me?!"

"Off course not! It's just that you were badly beaten yesterday and I thought you could use some comfort." Sasuke sneered.

"oh.." Naruto said in a small voice. He never thought about that. Nobody had ever been there to comfort him before so the thought had never entered his mind. Now he didn't know what to do. There was nowhere he could escape for they were already in his safe place. What did Sasuke want with him? He needed to continue to act his act and not get wind up about Sasukes strange behaviour. He climbed into bed beside Sasuke and rested his back against the wall. Meanwhile Sasuke was thanking his arrogant Uchiha mind that let him come up with such a possible reason to why he wanted Naruto close. He extended his left arm and grabbed Narutos shoulders and swept him down to his chest while he was fondling his hair.

As the time passed by Naruto felt more and more at ease with this kind of physical contact and found that he was longing for and enjoying every touch he got from Sasuke. He had never felt like this before. It was so exiting and still so calming. It was like his body had awakened in a way it hadn't woken before. He could feel every heartbeat and every strand of hair that rustled when something moved. He could even feel the blood rushing through his veins. He couldn't help but smile.

As Sasuke noticed this he gasped. Naruto was actually beautiful. Like an angel. The sunlight made his hair glow and his face shine. It was breathtaking.

Naruto noticed his gaze and came crashing back to reality. This was not normal. Sasuke must be up to something…but his expression seemed real?....don't trust anybody. Sasuke had awoken from his daze by the drastic change in Narutos expression. _'What happened? First Naruto had his beautiful smiling face next to his and then... What?... O, god. What was I hoping for? His beautiful face?'_ Sasukes face turned blood red at that and he lifted his arms to give Naruto a hint of that he should move. Naruto who saw the reactions knew fun time was over. Sasuke looked momentarily furious and about to hit somebody. Somebody like Naruto. The blow never came. Sasuke sensed Narutos thoughts and decided to not push him away after all. It didn't matter whatever thoughts he had in his mind. He was Uchiha Sasuke. No matter what he does, his reputation can always handle it. He could do as he pleases. Naruto flinched when he instead of a hit felt those arms sneak around his chest and draw him closer in to a hug.

"What are you doing?" Naruto said with shock in his voice. The arms made a move to pull away but regretted their action immediately and locked themselves securely around Narutos waist again.

"What does it seem like, baka? I'm giving you a hug since you're acting like a wreck." Sasuke answered cockily.

"Teme! I'm not a wreck! And I don't need you ether for that matter."

"Sure you don't."

Naruto felt the panic build up inside of him again. What if this was just some silly prank? He would never survive it. Sasuke didn't look nervous at all. He was behaving just like when they spar. The prank idea was not very unlikely and that would explain why Sasuke even considered this intimacy. Obviously they were out to get him and this time they knew how to do it properly. He started to untangle from Sasuke, but was stopped by Sasukes arms, which just fitted tighter and tighter around him until he couldn't move.

"Why Sasuke? Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This! The hugging and…" Narutos blushed and looked away. How could he get an proper answer without revealing what this meant to him?

Meanwhile Sasuke almost giggled in excitement, but settled for a smirk. Naruto looked so cute when blushing. It was really fun to make him this uncomfortable, funnier then insulting him even.

"What?"

"Teme! You know perfectly well what I mean, so don't even try it. Now why are you doing this?"

'_Why am I doing this? It feels nice to lie so close to him, that's all. Well that and… well it feels good.'_ "I don't really know." Came the quiet answer long after. Naruto looked up at that. Sasuke seemed uncertain and vulnerable. Narutos heart melted. This was the best thing that ever had happened in his life. Prank or not, why ruin it by being suspicious?

"It's all right. I must have misunderstood you. This feels good. Do you want me to hold you to?"

Sasuke nodded at that, looking a little relived all of a sudden. _'Maybe he had been worried that I would accuse him of something. No, that is not likable, but I should not dwell on this.'_ Naruto slipped his arms around Sasuke and held him, but the position was somehow awkward, well at least not comfortable. Both boys scotched forward a bit so that they now laid very close and facing each other.

"Let's rest for a while, ok?" Sasuke said. Naruto just nodded.

_**SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru **_

They didn't pull apart until Sasukes stomach rumbled. 'O…..that's right. He didn't eat any breakfast this morning and now it's almost dinnertime. The boys got out of bed and made themselves some food as they were very hungry by now.

After dinner Sasuke said that he had to go home to pack. Naruto felt sad. He knew that this Sasuke would not be there no more.

"Meet me at the gates at 5 am tomorrow."

Naruto nodded. He knew that he should be grateful. This was more than he could ever have hoped for, but….it was not enough. It could never be enough. He had felt some kind of warmth and now he wanted more of it.

_**SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru **_

When Sasuke came home he decided to read the rest of the scrolls and pack since he now had to do something. Somehow he knew that something very important had taken place, but he did not dare think about it so he busied himself with household work.

_**SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru SasuNaru **_

Naruto was restless. He had done what he intended to do a long time ago. He had also done the dishes, washed his cloths, cleaned his apartment, taken out the garbage and had a shower. Now he had nothing to do but to walk on and off in his bedroom. 'WHY was there nothing to do?' He decided to take a in the one of the lonelier parks in the outskirts of Konoha.

As he locked the door he did not wear his usual happy for nothing grin, but let his face relax form the stress of wearing a mask. He did not meet anyone on the way there and he started to run. 'God, this feel refreshing!' he thought. It was strange. To not wear the mask. To not hide what he felt. For once he felt relaxed and like he had nothing to hide. To think that he wouldn't smile when he was happy but all the time when he was sad. In a way it was funny and he started to laugh. He slowed down his running till a stop so he could laugh freely. And he did. It wasn't that he felt all that happy, but the situation was just funny and…he felt like it. He felt like laughing. When the urge had subsided he sat down on the ground. There was a park bench just a few meters away but he never sat on them. It was to be begging for a beating. He looked up at the sky. It was dark already but he did not mind. The stars littered the sky and for a few moments nothing bothered him. He was no one and someone at the same time. Just another human being. He was about to take a deep breath when…

"Well well well… What do we have here? Guys, look what I found."

A bunch of villager gangsters came up to him and towered over him while laughing evilly. Suddenly he felt angry, so angry that he could almost not contain himself. Why did they have to ruin his one precious moment of ease? He did not knew exactly what he felt, but it was somehow good until the gang showed up. With eyes like slits, red like burning coal he spoke.

"Don't mess with me today or you will get killed. You picked a bad day to gang up on me. Now get out of here before things turn ugly."

The leader turned to his gang. "Did you hear him guys? He doesn't want to harm us." He turned back to Naruto again. "Listen you freak! We beat you up everyday without even breaking a fingernail, so don't even think that you can scare us off that easily."

Naruto felt his patience disappear. I a blink of an eye had the leader by his throat to the stem and a red chakra glow all around his body. Everybody was scared now. They knew that they had gone too far. Most of the gang just ran away but some hide nearby to pick up their friend when the danger was gone.

Naruto was scared too. He did not want to hurt anybody. That would mean war. Konoha verses Naruto. That one he knew he could not win. He managed to gain a hold of himself enough to let the leader go and to quickly disappear among the trees. Damn! He had just done what he had sworn to himself that he would never do. He had shown them a glint of Kyuubi AND almost killed a villager. This might be the biggest mistake he had ever made…..and he had never felt happier.


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all I would like to dedicate this chapter to MasochistandSadist**** for all the encouragement and also for the valuable pointers she gave me. Thank you.**

When the sun won't rise no more.

Ch 3

Sasuke was nervous. He was just minutes from their meeting point and didn't know how to react when meeting Naruto. Why didn't he just go home after thinking that Naruto must be out? This was complicating things and he didn't have the fucking time to think about this crap. He had to get better then Itachi to kill him. How he whished that he never had seen Narutos other side. But cursing facts didn't get him anywhere. He would have to come up with a plan of how to act around him and fast. He could see his teammates in a distance. Naruto and Sakura was already waiting for him and Kakashi at the gates. Plan. Fast. Naruto…. How to act? Crap. He was already there.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted him while waiving her hand her hand. "Oi, Naruto. Aren't you going to going to say hi to Sasuke?" She gave Naruto an annoyed look. Sasuke knew what this was all about. Naruto was testing Sasuke. It was only natural. Naruto sure could use some kindness, but it was up to Sasuke if he wanted to give it to him. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You baka! You are so rude Naruto. You need to learn how to act properly!" Sakura started to rant and Sasuke closed his mouth. He did not know what to say. It was all so complicated. He promised himself that he would talk to Naruto, but not when Sakura was there. And not during a mission, it would cause too much confusion which could be dangerous at time. Satisfied with his decision he smirked and said.

"Dobe, have you gone mute overnight or have you finally realised that everything you say is stupid?"

".."

'_Fuck! What did I just say?! I practically told him that I could not care less about him or his situation. I really don't have people skills.'_

'_He __doesn't care. He just told me to forget all about his little mishap. I shouldn't have expected anything. Fuck! I knew hope was a bad thing.'_

"Teme." He tried to say it with all the anger he usually felt, but somehow it came out empty and hollow. Like he felt inside. It felt like someone had knocked the air out of him and the pain made it hard to think. He turned around and started to walk as he just spotted Kakashi's entry and he knew he couldn't hide all this emotions. There were so much emotions and thoughts in his head that he felt like he was drowning. He could not grab a hold of one single thought for even a second. He felt like puking but continued to walk.

'_He didn't take it too well.'_ Sasuke thought.

"Naruto. What is with you today? First you don't greet Sasuke-kun and now you walk away from us and Kakashi. You know, if you were a girl I would day you were pms:ing." Sakura said in the same annoyed tone as before.

'_Shut is Sa__kura.'_ Both of the boys thought.

"This is a good spot for lunch, don't you think?" Kakashi spoke in his usual manner while putting down his bag.

"Yeah, I'm awfully hungry too so let's just hurry up with the cooking. Okay?" Sakura said in a friendly tone. The mood had not changed since this morning and it felt really weird to not have Naruto goofing around making jokes and getting on their nerves all the time. She had even tried to talk to him on a few occasions, but he just answered her questions in the way he usually did. Now that should have made her calmer, but it didn't. There was something off about it and it was dragging everybody's mood down. She had tried to talk to Sasuke too, but he just ignored her like he use to do. Kakashi was the only one that was somewhat normal this morning and they tried to strike up some kind of conversation, but the general mood of the party made it forced and uncomfortable to talk, so they travelled mostly in silence. Though, this was lunch she was sick of this constipating feeling.

"It's such a lovely weather today, don't you think?" She tried again.

"Yes, it's almost as if the sky was not in this foul mood that we are having" Kakashi jeered at Naruto who almost noticed the attention he was given.

Naruto sat back against a stem and closed his eyes. He hoped that this day would come to an end soon. This was all to tiring. He knew he needed to uphold his normal mask of playful idiocracy, but he just didn't have the energy and without he energy he knew it would look fake. It was better to just let Sasuke know that he hurt him, but not blow his cover. He could always claim he had a bad day. Everybody have a bad day sometime and this was his time.

"Hey, Naruto. Is there something that is bothering you?" Kakashi appeared by his side.

"Nah. I'm just having an off day, that's all." He said while smiling slightly to the man. The words seemed to relieve the sensei and he retreated back to the cooking area. Naruto heard Kakashi whisper something to Sakura. Probably what he just said as Sakura let out a sigh afterwards.

'_Sometimes it seems like they care for me. Like now. But I know better. They just don't want the mood to be low because it's bothering them. It's always easier to hurt when one don't see the impact. __Well, for those who would like to claim they aren't hurting anybody. The villagers are a different matter completely.'_

Naruto was just about to return to his agonising thoughts when Sakura shouted:

"Lunch is ready. Come and eat." He rose from the ground and walked over to the others. All the while he saw Sasuke watch him. It had been like that the whole day and he didn't like it one bit. He wanted to snap at him and tell him to fuck of since he was the cause anyway, but he knew that he would do best to keep his mouth shut. So he did. The party ate under thick silence.

When the evening fell everybody was so tired from the long travelling that they could almost fall asleep while standing. Fortunately they didn't have to do that as they had travelled quite a bit longer then expected and could take a whole nights rest with a good conscience. Before they started to unpack the tents Kakashi spoke.

"We are now a lot closer to the enemy camp then expected. I don't think we have anything to fear yet, but we are shinobi and can not afford to take any risks. We will be sleeping in shifts. Sakura, you take the first shift as guard. Make yourself a good spot."

Sakura groaned. She could not handle it. She was dead tired and Naruto was the one to blame. Had it not been for his weird mood, they would have been deciding on camp hours ago and she would not have to be afraid to fall asleep while guarding.

"I would like to take the first shift." Naruto spoke. He had noticed Sakuras condition and decided that he was better off. He was not sure that he would be able so sleep yet anyway.

"Thanks. I really need to sleep." She sat down while watching the others set up the tents. She was a good shinobi, but she didn't have the same kind of stamina that the others had and needed to rest to even get ready to sleep.

The tents were finally set up and a small campfire was burning steadily, giving the small clearing a warm cosiness that it didn't possess before.

"Okay, who will sleep where? I can't remember which setup we had last time." Sakura spoke again.

"Me and Naruto," came the broody answer from Sasuke.

"All right then. Kakashi, you better not try to read tonight. You know it will keep me awake and I can't handle it tonight."

"What should I do? She will be the end of me. Always stamping on my male dignity. Not one decision am I allowed to make." Kakashi exclaimed theatrically. He had no intention what so ever to read tonight for he was dead tired to, but he knew that he had to tease the rosette kuronochi just one more time tonight.

"One more comment from you and I **will** actually stamp on your male dignity. Got it?" Sakura knew that he was just joking around, but she was on the brink of insanity and he was not pushing her in the right direction.

"Pffh..huff..hu"

Everybody turned around at the sound. Naruto sat by the fire and had a small giggling fit. It made them all smile and calm down a bit. Naruto did have a good influence on the team from time to time. Maybe it just took something like this to make them the fully appreciate that Naruto wasn't all just some annoying punk. Sakura even decided not to hit him on the head for laughing at her.

Everybody was asleep now. Well except for Naruto. He sat by the fire, pondering over what he meant for his fellow teammates.

'_Maybe I don't mean anything. This is just the nice guy act. But at least they put on a nice guy act. At least that is something__. "Dobe, have you gone mute overnight or have you finally realised that everything you say is stupid?" No, I will not be a victim again. I will not feel like I did this morning. I will not let them know. But Sasuke knows. No he doesn't. He knows nothing. Well, actually… Gaahhh!! I'm turning insane! Sasuke said this morning that he didn't want to know. That means that no one has to know. It's only me again. Finally. That is wonderful. Nothing more to worry about.'_

Naruto stared into the fire for the reminder of the night, not even bothering to wake up Sasuke who was supposed to have the next shift until the sun had begun to rise. When he zipped up his sleepingbag he had decided that this was all for the best and he was actually relieved that everything had worked out so well. The ache in his chest had nothing to say in the matter.

**There, finally. I was a little unsure of how far I should evolve this chapter, but now that I am finished I ****feel quite pleased with coming nowhere. Hope you liked it any way and please review. I won't become better if you don't tell me how. **

**God night everybody. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait. School is at its end and my exam-work is killing me as well as an extra exam that I didn't complete the first time. I am aware of that there probably are some spelling as well as grammar mistakes, but I hope that you can cope with that and maybe tell me about them. Have a nice reading.**

_Previous chapter:_

_Naruto stared into the fire for the reminder of the night, not even bothering to wake up Sasuke, who was supposed to have the next shift until the sun had begun to rise. When he zipped up his sleepingbag he had decided that this was all for the best and he was actually relieved that everything had worked out so well. The ache in his chest had nothing to say in the matter. _

When the sun won't rise no more

Ch 4

"Naruto, you baka! Why did you watch the whole night?! Now you're going to be dumb and unresponsive today too. Don't you get that you will ruin the mood? Why are you so selfish? Gaah! You make me so mad sometimes!"

Sakura was shouting out her frustration while Naruto groggily got out of his sleepingbag. Sasuke and Kakashi looked at him with pity. This was going to be a long day.

After breakfast the team decided to move on in a steady pace. In this pace the goal would be reached within two days of time. No one said anything during the early hours of the day, but today was easier on everybody because all were so caught up in their own minds. When lunchtime came, all Kakashi did was stop and signal to the rest that to was time to rest. This was a wakeup call for our depressed blond. His mood was affecting the team spirit so much that nobody even dared to speak? No, they were probably just angry with him. No matter the cause, he needed to activate his mask soon or he people might figure him out.

"Thank god its lunchtime! I'm starving. What will we have for lunch Kakashi-sensei? Will there be ramen? I could use some ramen now. Just the thought of the taste makes my mouth salivate."

"Idiot! Off course we don't have ramen with us. And stop talking about your bodily fluids, it's grouse!" Sakura shouted, but she didn't hit him over the head or even seem mad at all, actually she was smiling a bit. He looked around and both Kakashi and Sasuke looked a lot more relaxed now.

"How nice of you to decide to join the living, Naruto" Kakashi said with his visible eye formed as an upside-down U.

Even Sasuke showed his approval with a distinct "Hn". Naruto felt his heart leap in excitement and joy. 'Maybe they care a little about how I am doing?'

Naruto smiled and thought that maybe they did care a little at least. The day went by in its usual manor and by the time of nightfall Naruto was so tired that he fell asleep even before the evening meal. Sakura woke him up gently, saying it was time to eat. The evening meal was quiet, but in a good way. Kakashi would take the first watch, then Sakura. Naruto did his nightly hygiene procedures before laying down in his sleepingbag and entered dreamland. Sasuke however, sat beside him for a long time watching Naruto sleep. Who could have hurt him as much as this? Why would anyone want to hurt him? Suddenly he felt the urge to get close to him and express his concern. He slid into his sleepingbag and rolled over so that he was as close he could to Naruto, then he draped one arm around the sleeping figure. He took a deep breath and inhaled the unique scent of Naruto. Just the smell made his whole body relax and soon he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto woke with a start. What was that sound?

"Naruto, Sasuke. Someone is coming here" Sakura said from outside the tent, before moving off to the next tent to wake up Kakashi. Sasuke who hadn't woken the first time she spoke, began to stir from his deep sleep. It wasn't until then Naruto noticed that Sasuke was in fact on top of him with his arms securely locked around this chest. _'What is he doing so close to me? I know for a fact that de doesn't roll around in his sleep. Did he plan to sleep like this? What if Sakura saw us like this. She would kill me, and the council would just approve of it. What was he thinking?!'_ Sasuke twisted and turned a bit before opening his eyes to inspect the world. First thing he saw was Naruto, which he had his arms around. He blushed deeply before remembering who he was and how to behave. He smirked and looked his gaze with Narutos.

"Did you sleep well, Na-ru-to?" He said it in an intimate manner so that Naruto would squirm. He was sure that he would. That was payback for making him blush.

Naruto however was way to busy thinking about what would meet them outside the tent. He thought that Sasuke could not have any idea of the intrusion and decided to tell him.

"Someone is coming here. We need to get up and ready."

Sasuke froze a bit before he turned around to get ready. He was feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't get a reaction out of the baka. He turned around to find Naruto already dressed and about to exit the tent. Again he felt a sting of disappointment. He slipped his shirt over his head and headed out as well.

"What is happening here?" Sasuke asked with his dark and smooth voice. A chill went up Narutos spine. Sasuke was not happy to be awake.

"There is this old man wandering in our direction. Let's see what he wants." Sakura explained.

Soon enough the man had come up to the group. Kakashi decided that as a team leader it was his duty to talk to the man.

"Hello there old man. Why are you wondering about in these woods at such an hour?"

The man waited a bit before deciding to speak.

"I come in peace. There is no need to get your weapons ready."

"We do not wish to seem hostile, but you will have to state your reason for sneaking up on us this way. I can tell that you are masking your chakra signature."

"I merely wish to keep a low profile. What my reasons for travelling the way I do is none of your business. I come in peace, is all that you need to know."

"I beg to differ."

"Kakashi-sensei, you are being rude!"

"Well you obviously knew that we are Konoha ninja and as I stated before, your chakra signature was truly concealed which gives me the idea that you are hiding from something, or someone. Am I correct?"

"Yes you are correct, but I don't expect them to show up just yet. I came to you just to share the fire. As for the Konoha part; I know that a lot of Konoha ninja use this route and assumed that you were too. You have a good reputation in our land."

"Very well old man, you may rest at our fire. Sasuke, it's time for your shift now; however I would like to have a few words with you first."

Sasuke and Kakashi walked into the shadows of the woods away from their resting place. When Kakashi felt safe to speak freely he stopped Sasuke and motioned for him to jump up into a tree.

"I don't trust that man. If he was travelling with something important he wouldn't just have assumed that we were Konoha ninja. He should have avoided any kind of potential dangers. This man is not the one he pretends to be. I want you to be wary of him."

"You could have said that at the fireplace. It is not like he doesn't know that you suspect him."

"I know. The thing I wanted to say to you here was that you are not being as observant as you should. Instead you keep watching Naruto. Is there a reason for that, because in that case I need to know that as a team leader?"

Sasuke felt a strong pang in his chest. 'Had he noticed? Well this is Sharingan Kakashi. But have I been less observant because of the dobe? This is bad. I can not have Naruto endangering my excellence that I worked so hard for. The fact that Itachi had died form some kind of unknown disease before he could even find him was bad enough.'

Sasuke awoke form his mental ranting by a hand on his shoulder. He knew that he should tell Kakashi about the state that he found Naruto in that night, but he just couldn't say it. Perhaps it felt less real if he didn't. He didn't know.

"I just think that he is acting weirder then usual, that's all."

Kakashi gave him one long look before he said;

"Com on, let's head back."

When they finally reached the fireplace again all eyes were turning against them. Sasuke just gave a grunt and sat down by the fire. Kakashi reannounced that it was Sasukes turn to watch. Sakura sighed happily for getting of the hook early and went strait inside the tent to sleep as did Kakashi. Naruto just sat there, looking dully at the sparks in the flames until Sasuke had enough and spoke to him.

"Go to bed, Baka. If you don't go now, I'll make you."

"Like you could!"

"You know I both can and will, baka."

Naruto felt a warm shudder at the thought of Sasuke forcing him into bed.

The old man chuckled.

"What!" Both boys exclaimed in chorus.

"Nothing" Said the old man. "Maybe you should just go to bed."

Naruto didn't like to leave Sasuke outside with this strange old man but did as he was told anyway. The last thing he needed now was to get even closer to Sasuke. 'Gaaush! He confuses me so much. First he is nice, then not and now…. I just don't know. Is he toying with me? Would he ever sink so low? I know a lot of people that would love to see me break. Maybe they paid him?' Naruto thought as he entered the tent and back into his sleeping bag.

'Do I dare hope for a brighter future?' Those were his last thoughts as he drifted of to a dreamless sleep.

"So… I can tell that you care for that boy." said the old man while giving of a gentle toothless smile. "What is he to you?"

Sasuke froze. 'WTF? Just who does this man think he is? No one, NO one talks that way to an Uchiha. It's almost as he is insinuating that I do feel…THAT way about Naruto. Which I don't. At all. Period. But why was he even thinking it? Do I give out those vibes? I can't have that. What would everybody think? I might have to be harsher with him again.'

"So, I shocked you a bit. What I meant is: Is he your friend, teammate or your brother?"

"He is my teammate. Nothing else." Sasuke said without even a hint of emotion in his voice.

"Ahhh. I see." The old man said while chuckling. Sasuke just gave him a trademark Uchiha glare before returning his gaze to the shadows.

None of the men said anything more for the entire night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! **

**I'm very sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story. ****Partly because my computer has crashed one to many times and everything I have written is already lost, and partly because I feel like I don't have the time no more. I have no real excuse for waiting with this message other then that I was hoping that I would be continuing to write for the longest of times. (And I was in a really tight situation where I had to finish my work or I wouldn't be able to afford my own living). Please don't kill me over this. **

**If any of you feel like adopting the story your welcome to do so. Just let me know. It would be nice to read it after all.. **

**So this is the sad goodbye. **

**Thank you for sticking with me all this time even though I was a lazy writer.**

**Lots and lots of love **

**//fishbird**


End file.
